priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord
(チームスーパーサイリウムらぁら) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord was first seen worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 144. User Appearance Dress A short frilly white dress lining of pale yellow, pink, and light blue, resting over a gold pleat skirt and white frilly petticoat. White, beneath the shoulder sleeves with gold lining and stars are included. Over the dress is a light pink houndstooth pattern piece with lining of gold and white, trim with gold bead chains adorned with stars, some of which are pale pink. Six tiny gold chains rest on the torso and connect to a gold star on either side. A layer of white, light blue, and pink is sewn beneath this with gold lining. The collar is white with a light pink houndstooth bow lined in gold with chains hanging from it, each with two hearts coming in cyan and pale pink. Gold fringe shoulder pads rest over a frilly light blue and white piece of material on the shoulder. Sewn to the back of the dress is a large pink, light blue, and white striped ribbon with gold piped detail. The ribbon tails are in four pieces, each with a star design to match the one hanging from the bottom of it. Accessories to match the dress are included for the wrist. Shoes Tall white boots with a white and pink bottom. The toe and heel is houndstooth to match the four bows sewn to the pink and gold strip in the middle, each with gold stars on them. A frilly cuff is sewn around the top with two light blue hearts hanging from a gold star. A pink heart rests on the toe. Included are light blue and pink vertical striped stockings with gold piping and a two layered white cuff with bands of gold and light blue. One cuff has tiny gold stars on it. Accessory A light pink houndstooth bow lined in gold and white. In the middle is a gold star with a beaded chain attached to a light blue heart on each side. Game is a Lovely Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Laala Manaka S4.png Laala new idol time pripara.png C407088f.jpg Tumblr onw4v6sNVN1vfbp11o1 1280.png DBygyuaVwAAFEjp.jpg Pripara pop-1.png DAbypu5WAAAGCjT.jpg 3ds yume main.png D2581-2298-693207-0.jpg Idol Time Pripara Characters Solami Smile.png DGrwYcxUAAA-djh.jpg 20545602 1501930876519883 2705324207779039752 o.jpg DHjTzR_UIAAUJpx.jpg 511LzRrNTzL.jpg DJwjKqzVoAASJrS.jpg IMG 20170925 051733~01.jpg IMG 20170925 051731~01.jpg XLaala Tema Kami.jpg Img 3268.jpg DSHln4bV4AAUaFE.jpg 61aqgiUJh5L.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Pripara and Idol Time Pripara Character Laala.png DaOUwjJU0AEU3Fo.jpg DaOUwikUwAAKjwG.jpg Idol Time Pripara Character Laala Website .png Can.jpg Can 01.jpg Card 03.jpg Card 01.jpg Akuriru.jpg Akuriru 01.jpg 1524218887 2 16 97a95456df444b9551179139413c066f.jpg 1524218887 2 19 09521d2324b1efff224613a306a12657.jpg 1524218887 3 4 d8017967822f96d09ff95be210043870.jpg 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg 1524218887 3 10 628bffb05bb8ecf3dd0078806ec5f2be.jpg Bn event0505 wide.jpg 0374420bde0abdd80667e0fc51b117cc6f2674aa 5ae3e360c56cb.jpg 70be158156fdbda49117343d9a7e36084a6c185a 5ae3e413642e7.jpg 1524734600802.jpg Db3GA5sV4AEBwnB.jpg 31706382 576519292790848 1560426519887609856 n.jpg 1dc9f6d159290763e529a99b46f349c0 02 01.jpg 1525570057101.jpg DfZjIc7V4AAPK9n.jpg DgfyKKXV4AAzFOb.jpg 0880062914168946911.png Mirai and Laala Kiratto and Team Super Cyalume Coords CGI.jpg Pripara kiratto pri chan movie folder icon by edgina36-dc4hi6c.png Pripara kiratto pri chan movie icon by edgina36-dcnve0w.png Aaa69191f44cf1396209e11f3117ed73349a4e4d 5be27f2d940fd.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPP4155.jpg ITPP4156.jpg ITPP4158.jpg ITPP4159.jpg ITPP4160.jpg ITPP4163.jpg FullSizeRender (13).jpg FullSizeRender (12).jpg FullSizeRender (11).jpg FullSizeRender (10).jpg FullSizeRender (9).jpg FullSizeRender (8).jpg FullSizeRender (7).jpg FullSizeRender (6).jpg FullSizeRender (5).jpg FullSizeRender (4).jpg ITPP8229.jpg ITPP8230.jpg ITPP8231.jpg ITPP8233.jpg ITPP8234.jpg ITPP8235.jpg ITPP8236.jpg ITPP8238.jpg ITPP8239.jpg ITPP8240.jpg ITPP8241.jpg ITPP8242.jpg ITPP8243.jpg ITTPE11102.jpg ITTPE11101.jpg ITTPE11104.jpg ITTPE11106.jpg ITTPE11105.jpg ITTPE11107.jpg ITTPE11100.jpg ITTPE11110.jpg D18abce1.jpg Category:Lovely Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Super Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection Category:Super Cyalume Rare